Demyx's Boomerang Adventure 2: Zexion's Revenge
by Heart Keeper
Summary: Zexion plans to get back at Axel for the events in Demyx's Boomerang Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I decided to write the sequel to Demyx's Boomerang Adventure. Why? Because I feel like it. Anyways this time pranks abound as Zexion tries to get revenge on Axel for a certain incident and if you don't know what that was, read the story before this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Over the Hedge.

00

Xemnas turned the video off.

"Well," he said as he looked at the rest of the Organization. "I think we all know what the problem is. Or in this case, what the _problems _are." While most of the members displayed looks of mild surprise, Zexion was livid. It didn't help that during the showing, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Roxas had been either laughing or trying hard not to laugh. "As I was saying," Xemnas continued. "This video was obviously created because _some _of you," here he glared at Axel, "have too much free time. There for I will be assigning you special missions-"

"Aw man," Axel groaned. "And here I was hoping that I would be able to post it on the Internet."

"You wouldn't dare," Zexion snarled at the red head.

"Why?" the pyro asked with fake innocence. "Don't you want fangirls drooling all over you? After all I'm pretty sure Roxas got a good shot of your bu-"

"Die Axel!" Zexion launched himself from his chair and tackled Axel to the floor. The two started rolling on the floor, kicking and punching each other. It didn't help that Xigbar, Demyx, and Larxene were all chanting "fight, fight, fight."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Xemnas roared then turned to Lexaeus and said, "Will you break them up?" The man nodded and teleported next to the two fighting Nobodies. He managed to pull them away from each other, but Zexion and Axel were still intent on beating the crap out of each other. Find no alternative the higher knocked their heads together. Not too hard, just enough to snap them out of it.

"Ow," Axel complained as he rubbed his forehead, Zexion just glared. Xemnas cleared his throat, bringing all attention back to him.

"Now that you two have stopped behaving like children, I can continue with what I was saying. Axel, Larxene, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion; the five of you are now forbidden to leave the castle. That means I will put up a barrier that will prevent you from leaving until I feel that you have learned your lesson. Furthermore, you will each be punished according to the part you played in this prank." The first four Nobodies who had been named groaned in frustration. Zexion, on the other hand, spoke up.

"Why am I being punished? I didn't do anything!" Xemnas looked at him.

"Because I expected better of you. You know fighting another member is only allowed if you're sparring. For that you are confined to your quarters for two weeks." He turned his attention towards Demyx. "You will clean up the scorch mark on the floor and the rest of that level. The rest of you will clean the rest of the castle, but Axel will clean the dungeons by himself. Do I make myself clear?" The five Nobodies nodded silently. "Very well then, your punishments start tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

00

And that's all for now. Also for those of you who thought I was mean to Demyx in the last story, Axel does get what's probably becoming to him for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed all of my stories.

I think I forgot this last time but I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

000

Zexion woke up the next morning with his pillow lying on his face. At first he wondered how it got there until he remembered that last night after the meeting; he had gone straight to his room, sat on his bed, picked up his pillow, and screamed into it until he passed out. It was a habit he had developed back when he was still human and it helped to let out his frustration and clear his head. Pulling the pillow off, Zexion sighed. Today marked the first day of his two week long solitary confinement and the start of him being stuck in the castle with Axel of all people, er Nobodies actually, until Xemnas said it was over. Rolling onto his stomach, Zexion reached under his bed and pulled out a journal. Inside were notes, personal entries, and a recent category; Axel's pranks. More specifically, the ones he had played on Zexion such as; a bucket of pink hair dye placed on the door so that when the Cloaked Schemer walked through…Well the result sort of speaks for itself. One particular prank that Axel loved to talk about was the time when he dared Zexion to go into Marluxia's room even though the Graceful Assassin had told Axel not to let anyone in just yet. Zexion found out the hard way as he was chased out by a vicious, rabid, and probably man eating, six foot tall Venus Fly Trap with five foot long mouths. He would never forgive Axel for that one. EVER!

"Oh well," he sighed, rolling onto his back again. "Nothing to do except read about all the times Axel's embaressed me." He closed his eyes, wondering if there was a less painful way to spend the next two weeks…But there was. Zexion's eyes snapped back open as he sat up. How could he have been so stupid? Of course there was another way. Opening the nightstand drawer, he pulled out a pencil, flipped to a clean page in his journal, and began to write. He wasn't called the Cloaked Schemer for nothing and he was going to make sure that Axel never forgot it.

00

Three Days Later…

00

Demyx was no closer to getting rid of the scorch mark from where he burned one of the many boomerangs that Larxene had been throwing at him than when he started. Of course he also saw this as a chance to have a vacation and swim in the pool and relax so he didn't get that much work done in the first place. He dragged the floor waxer out of one of the many supply closets in hopes that would work. Sure enough it seemed to do the trick and the spot was gone. _Now for the rest of the level_, he thought.

00

"I can't believe this!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and ignored Axel's complaints. The red head had been griping non-stop ever since they had started working and after three days, Larxene was sick of it.

"Will you SHUT UP!" she yelled. Axel simply stuck his tongue out at her and continued grumbling under his breath as he scrubbed the floor. Larxene pulled out one of her kunai and threw it with excellent accuracy at Axel's butt.

"OW!" he shouted and pulled the kunai out. "What was that for?"

"I'm sick and tired of you complaining all the time. Now shut up or the next one's going to be charged."

"At least you don't have to clean the dungeons by yourself." Here Axel gave a visible shudder. "I think Xemnas has it in for me."

"What's so bad about the dungeons?" Roxas asked. "I mean it's just the basement right?"

"Don't you know?" Larxene asked, "that's where Vexen keeps the experiments that Xemnas said were failures but the old fart liked them too much to destroy them." Axel threw the wet rag he had been holding at the Savage Nymph's face.

"Don't scare the poor kid," he said. Larxene pulled the rag off her face.

"Axel, we're Nobodies. We can't get scared and you know what I was saying was true! Remember that mutated lobster we had to rescue Demyx from because you dared him to go down there?" Axel put on an innocent face that fooled no one.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" he asked.

"Because," Roxas said. "You did the exact same thing with me. Except that you dared me to switch Vexen's chemicals with pop, baking soda, and vinegar."

"Oh, yeah forgot about that," Axel said with a sheepish grin, "and you did forgive me."

"Yeah," Larxene laughed, "after he whupped your butt in that sparring tournament we had." Roxas gave a small laugh remembering how embaressed Axel had been after getting his rear kicked by the newest and youngest member of the Organization. Needless to say, Axel had gained a new respect for Roxas and the two became friends soon after that.

"Ha ha ha," Axel said sarcastically, "Okay so I underestimated Roxas. It's not like anyone else is going to get back at me."

Boy was he wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

About time I got around to working on this one. For those of you who have read my Over the Hedge fic I might be able to get to it soon. Thanks for being so patient with me.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

00

A Week and a Half Later… (AN: just in case you don't know, that means that Zexion's solitary confinement is over. Now the fun begins (insert evil laugh))

00

When Zexion went into the kitchen for breakfast, he saw Axel slumped over the table and the other three trying not to laugh.

"Do I even want to know what's wrong with him?" he asked as he poured himself some coffee. He still hadn't forgiven Axel for that stupid video two weeks ago and it showed in his voice.

"He's just upset because we decided that things would go much more quickly if he did the dungeons while Larxene and I did everything else," Roxas explained.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Axel asked lifting his head up. "Larxene decided it; I was never involved in that choice." Zexion's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Really?" he asked, trying to sound only a little interested. "Well then I'll see that your remains are given a proper burial," he said taking a sip. Axel jumped up.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"You're not scared are you, Axey?" Larxene asked giggling.

"Shut up," the red head snapped.

"It's okay Axel," Roxas said sympathetically. "By the way, if you don't survive can I have your stereo?" Axel's jaw dropped.

"You too, Roxas?" he asked as the blond started cracking up. "Oh yeah I feel so loved," he said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm won't help you if Xemnas finds out that you didn't finish your punishment…" Zexion threatened quietly. Axel glared at him.

"You'd love to see me get kicked out."

"Yes I would," Zexion said simply taking another sip. "But unfortunately for me, that won't happen if you clean the dungeons."

"Fine," Axel grumbled and stomped off to grab the cleaning supplies. While Demyx, Larxene, and Roxas resumed having breakfast, a small smile appeared on Zexion's lips. _Oh yes,_ he thought, _this will be fun._

00

Axel looked down the dark stairs that undoubtedly lead to his doom and gulped. _Who ever said Nobodies can't get scared, _he thought, _should really take that and shove it up his-_

"Hey Axel." Axel jumped all the way up to the ceiling and clung to it. Roxas looked up at the red head.

"Sheez Larxene was right," he said shaking his head. "You really do need to chill." Axel glared down at the younger nobody.

"Well I'd like to see you go down there by yourself," he snapped.

"No way man, I'm not crazy," Roxas said take a BIG step away from the basement door. Then he looked back up at Axel. "Well just wanted to wish you luck." And with that he walked off. It took an hour for Axel to pry himself from the ceiling and gather the cleaning supplies. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs…After using the conveniently placed switch at the top to turn on the lights.

"Hey this isn't so bad," Axel said and with his back to the door, started sweeping the floor. (AN: Hey that rhymed!) Suddenly the lights went out and as he spun around, the door shut with a click. Axel was all alone in the dark…

Or was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about taking so long with this. I was having some trouble with what should go on in the basement. I would like ideas for pranks so please tell me a good prank in your reviews.

Disclaimer in first chapter

00

Axel was trying to hold back the scream that was threatening to escape. _Relax_, he thought. _It was probably just a Dusk that didn't know I was down here. Yeah that's what happened besides what am I getting all worked up for? I control fire_. He held out his hand and a small flame appeared. _I'll just go up the stairs, turn on the lights, and then tape the switch so this doesn't happen again_. After fixing the slight set back, Axel returned to cleaning the basement. Nothing else happened until he was between the back wall and the door when the lights went out again.

The pitch of the resulting scream turned out to be too high for human ears but most likely it would have sounded something like this.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After running around and crashing loudly into a large pile of junk, Axel finally managed to calm down enough to think rationally.

"Somebody just didn't know that I'm down here, somebody just didn't know that I'm down here, somebody just didn't know that I'm down here."

00

From his hiding place, Zexion watched the chaos unfold as Axel tried to convince himself that nobody was out to get him.

_Yes_, the Cloaked Schemer thought with a smirk. _Just keep telling yourself that_. He finished tying one of Demyx's toy zombie hands and a zombie mask each to a broom handle, slowly pushed the hand out, and let it rest on Axel's shoulder before pushing the "face" toward the red head from behind. Axel would provide the needed light for the prank to work.

00

Axel felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Oh good Roxas you're here," he said and turned around. "Hang on a second I'll get some light in here." A small fire ball appeared in Axel's hand and revealed the identity of his "friend". (AN: I'm not going to put down what happens next because I think you already know.)

00

"Wow," Roxas said two hours later. "I guess he wasn't kidding about the basement." Axel was lying on a couch, white-faced and out cold. Apparently Zexion had "saved" him from one of Vexen's "infamous failures".

"He probably just saw his reflection in a mirror, the gloom made it look weird, and he freaked," he said.

"Are you sure he isn't dead?" Zexion looked down at where Demyx was poking the red-head as if trying to wake him up. The higher up rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Demyx," Larxene said now that she had stopped laughing. "No one as annoying as Axel dies that easily."

"Honestly," Roxas added. "This is the same guy who laughs during horror flicks. If he goes, it won't be because he was scared to death." As the three of them were discussing this, Zexion had left the room to plot the next phase of his revenge. He had been half-tempted to finish cleaning the basement so that he could get out of this nightmare faster. Of course there was no guarantee that Xemnas would let them go after the chores were done and besides it would be a lot more fun to mess with Axel's head now that he was sure he had been attacked. He returned to his room, pulled out his notebook, and turned to the newest entry: My Revenge.

_Now then_, he thought. _What horror shall I unleash next?_

00

Remember I'm open to any ideas for pranks that Zexion can use on Axel. The more ideas I get, the faster I'll be able to put the chapters up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic Druggy**: Ooooooo, I like that one. I don't need it to be a big prank, just as long as I can get a big enough reaction from the victim. Anyways you gave me a very flexible one since I can also do the "noise" in the corridors as well.

**The Dawning Moon**: Loooooove it. I showed your idea to Zexion and he said he knew just how to get Axel to drink it. Also to clear up any confusion, I'm a girl.

Hehehe, Axel is going to kill me when this is over.

Disclaimer in first chapter

00

When Axel finally came to, he discovered that Larxene and Roxas were almost halfway done with cleaning the castle while he had barely started on the basement. Cursing whatever powers had forced this fate, he returned to working on the basement only this time with some company.

"I don't see how my presence will help," Zexion said from his perch on the top of the stairs. He had his nose firmly planted in a book partially because he was bored but mostly to hide the smirk that seemed to be permanently fixed onto his lips. Axel was playing right into his next prank and the red head didn't suspect a thing.

"Because," Axel said from beneath the stairs. "Something is out to get me, plain and simple." Zexion was quick to realize that Axel didn't say his signature phrase which meant he was nervous.

"Axel," Zexion said nonchalantly as he turned a page in his book. "Are you afraid?" There was the sound of a heavy cardboard box being dropped and, from the sound of Axel's cursing; said box had landed on the red head's foot.

"No," Axel hissed through the pain. "I'm not afraid, I just want some backup should something else happen." Zexion chuckled to himself. _Wrong type of backup,_ he thought maliciously. Zexion was not a fighter and that could easily be guessed by his element and weapon. Illusions and a book; not much good for a head on attack but all too perfect for distracting someone while waiting for that final strike…

Or getting revenge on an annoying underling. Take your pick. Zexion already knew what he needed to do for this next prank but Axel needed to have the natural distraction of working in order for it to work seamlessly. When Zexion was satisfied that his victim was in place, the trap was sprung. Suddenly a creepy sound was heard.

"What the-" the rest of Axel's exclamation was lost due to another box dropping on him, this time empty. He ran back to the relative safety of the stairs as Zexion descended them, his face back to its normal emotionless look. "Okay what was that?! And don't you dare tell me it was all in my head!"

"Very well," Zexion said with a feigned sigh of boredom. "It's possible that one of Vexen's earlier experiments has gotten loose and wondered to the upper levels of the basement (AN: Wow even the basement has different levels. And yet we never see the ones in the KHII game. I think they'd be fun to explore.). In fact if I recall correctly he did try to make some sort of acid spitting Heartless." Out of the corner of his eye, Zexion saw the look of sheer horror on Axel's face. _Of all times not to have a camera,_ he thought ruefully. Then again he had never done anything that needed one before and to ask would have raised suspicion. Content at the thought of at least seeing the look, Zexion walked forward to where the "sound" had come from.

"Zexion," Axel hissed. "What do you think you're doing?" Zexion looked back and saw that Axel was clinging to the railing as if it was the "safety zone" in Tag and fighting the urge to run back up the stairs. Zexion rolled his eyes and walked further into the basement. "If you get killed Xemnas will blame _me_," the red head continued but Zexion pretended to ignore him and moved deeper into the darkness. Behind him he heard the sound of someone running and Axel appeared next to him.

"Scared of being left alone?" Zexion asked with a smirk. Axel's face turned red.

"N-no," he said in a shaky voice. "I just don't want to get in trouble."

"You mean more so than you already are?"

"Exactly," Axel said then after a minute he rethought his answer. "Hey wait a second."

"Shh!" Zexion held up his hand and signaled for silence. The two Nobodies stood still and listened intensely for any sound out of the ordinary. Suddenly two un-natural shrieks echoed through the basement, one right after the other. The first had come from an unknown origin. The second was Axel as he raced back towards the door. "Axel, wait!" Zexion shouted as he followed the red-head. Axel sprinted up the stairs, grabbed the door knob, and turned it. The door was locked.

"No no no no no no no no no NO!" Axel started banging on the door in hopes of getting someone's attention. "Somebody GET US OUT OF HERE!" The door suddenly flew open and Axel fell face first onto the floor. He then jumped up and tore down the hallway like a bat out of hell.

Roxas turned and looked at Zexion as the older Nobody came up the stairs.

"Do I even _want_ to know what you're up to?" the Keyblade wielder asked.

"Say nothing and I'll tell Xemnas you did everything you were supposed to." Roxas thought about it for a minute before nodding.

00

So Roxas now knows something's up with Zexion and it won't take long for Demyx and Larxene to figure it out too. Now only two questions remain. One: Will they stop Zexion or sit back and watch? Two: Will Axel survive the torture and finish cleaning the basement? Three: Will you guys review?

…Yes I know that was actually three questions but who cares?


End file.
